


Why Not

by Fyonah_MacNally



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Wynonna Earp, F/F, Lesbian Nicole Haught
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyonah_MacNally/pseuds/Fyonah_MacNally
Summary: Sheriff Nicole Haught and her unlikely best friend, Wynonna Earp, the demon-hunting great granddaughter of the infamous Wyatt Earp, find themselves thrust together in the search for their lovers. Both women, along with their unusual band of misfits, are on a mission to bring their family home. Waverly Earp, Wynonna's younger sister, and the notorious John Henry "Doc" Holliday have been missing for two years. Will they find them? What lines will they cross on their journey to bring them home? Are they still alive? If they are reunited, will things ever be the same?
Relationships: Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	1. The New Normal

“Hey.” Nicole leans against the doorway as she watches Wynonna run her finger across “the photo” for the millionth time. 

“Hey.” Wynonna responds without looking up. She runs her hand across the worn photo and sighs. A wave of sadness sweeps across her face. 

Nicole walks over to the bed and sits next to her. “It’s been two years, Wynonna. Sooner or later, we have to move on.” Wynonna casually places her head on Nicole’s shoulder as she rubs her back. “I know. I just don’t know if I can. Everything in my soul says Doc and Waverly are still out there somewhere. But, I guess you’re right, sooner or later, we have to move on. Are you ready to do that? Because I don’t know if I am.” Wynonna raises her head up to look Nicole in the eyes. 

“Look, I love Waverly and I always will. Nothing will change that. And yeah, part of me feels like they’re still out there, but I don’t know how much longer I can keep my life on hold. Ya know? Hell, it has taken me two years to even be able to talk about it without sobbing and I know you still have nightmares because I can hear you screaming some nights. We have to figure it out. Together. Wynonna, you know I am always here for you, right?”

Tears rolling down her cheeks, Wynonna shakes her head “yes” and leans into Nicole’s neck. In the years since the disappearance of Doc and Waverly, Nicole moved into Waverly’s room at the homestead so she could feel close to her. At first, it was pure hell. The entire room smelled like Waverly; constant reminders at every turn. It was overwhelming, but she needed to feel Waverly’s presence. Not to mention, living with Wynonna presented quite a few challenges in the beginning. Nicole had never met someone like her, that’s for sure. There were so many times she wanted to throat punch her and send her to the garden with Doc and Waverly. Now, they have things mostly figured out and have established a routine. Wynonna even graduated from the police academy and carries a real badge for the Purgatory Sheriff's Department. Of course, that is another thing the two of them have to navigate - Nicole is now Wynonna’s boss as well as her roommate. If Nicole is being honest with herself, Wynonna is also her best friend. However, she REFUSES to tell Wynonna because she will milk it. That is her M.O. after all!

“Nicole, how are we supposed to move on from this? Doc was always a pain in my ass, but I do love him. And Waverly, god, she was always what kept me going. I feel lost.” Her body starts shaking from the sobs escaping her throat. Nicole wraps her arms around her and gently rocks back and forth. 

“I know, I know. So do I. Some days breathing feels like the only thing I can manage, but we both have a responsibility to this town. We have to keep the supernatural nasties in check. Doc and Waverly would want us to keep going. Don’t you think?” Nicole said as she wiped her own tears away. “Wynonna, you’re not alone in this. As much as we butt heads, we are family. I kinda love you, ya know?” She half-heartedly smiles and presses her forehead against Wynonna’s.

In true Wynonna fashion, she jumps up to break the silence and the embrace. Grabbing Nicole’s hand, she says, “Let’s get drunk and forget about all the bullshit. We need a break. Whiskey is the balm we need, Haught!” She smiles through her tears as she drags Nicole down the stairs and into the kitchen where she pulls out a bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses. Nicole rolls her eyes, but doesn't protest.

After consuming most of the bottle of whiskey - one shot at a time, Nicole is drunk and in her feelings. This is why she doesn’t drink much anymore. It always brings back memories of Waverly. Her smile, her laugh, her voice, her smell, the way her body felt wrapped in her arms. It all comes rushing back. These are the times when it hurts the most. Waverly was her person and adjusting to life without her has been the most difficult thing she has done; even surviving the Cult of Bulshar massacre and the goddamn apocalypse was easier than living without Waverly. 

“Haught. HAUGHT! Where’d you go?” Wynonna waves her hand in front of Nicole, “We’re almost out of whiskey. I’m going to the barn to get some more. Wait, are you okay?” Wynonna pauses and leans down, cupping Nicole’s face in her hands. 

Nicole meets Wynonna’s eyes. “Sorry. Sometimes my mind goes back to the proposal and I get lost in it. I never got the chance to answer her and it haunts me. You and your fucking ‘Wynonna Interuptus’. Do you practice that shit? Because you’re a pro.” She wipes her tears and tries to laugh, but it comes out as more of a stifled sob. 

Wynonna pulls Nicole into her arms and holds her while she racks with sobs. She loses complete composure. It becomes painfully obvious that neither of them are ready to move on from Doc and Waverly. Neither of them have really processed the fact that they’re gone. And why would they? They’ve had to spend the last two years fighting the variety of supernatural shit that keeps migrating into The Ghost River Triangle. All the while, they still don’t know where half the townspeople are. Some of them never came back after the evacuation, but a few of the ones who never left are a big mystery. They’ve spent the better part of two years looking to no avail. 

After the death of Deputy Marshall Xavier Dolls and the complete disappearance of Black Badge Division, resources have been scarce. And, without the resources BBD provided, fighting the supernatural shit has been a next level challenge. However, the two women have managed to assemble an eclectic team. Randy Nedley, the former sheriff and Nicole’s mentor; Mercedes Gardner, Wynonna’s childhood friend and local real estate developer; Rachel Valdez, daughter of one Dr. Gloria Valdez, former Black Badge Division scientist and currently missing or dead. Not the usual band of misfits, but they’ve been a big part of the search for Doc and Waverly. With their help, she hopes to find Jeremy Chetri, a former BBD scientist that was part of the purgatory team, and his maybe, kinda, boyfriend, Robin Jett. Deep in her gut, Wynonna believes that Jeremy and Robin are somehow with Waverly and Doc, wherever they are. At least she hopes so. She kind of misses them. She never realized how much Jeremy meant to her or the team until he was gone. Wynonna makes a mental note to thank him when they find him. IF they find him, she thought. 

Wynonna is shaken from her thoughts by Nicole’s voice. “Wynonna, I can’t drink anything else. My emotions can’t handle anymore thoughts of Waverly tonight. I’m going to bed. This day has been exhausting.”

As Nicole stands up, Wynonna finds herself feeling pangs of loss at the thought of being alone. She doesn’t want Nicole to leave so she starts to ask if she wants company, but stops herself. The thought not only caught her off guard, but it was incredibly confusing. “Are you sure you’re going to be okay? Do you need anything before you go upstairs?” The expression on Nicole’s face broke her heart. She could see the deep pain and certainly recognized the look of defeat. She wanted nothing more than to put her arms around Nicole and comfort her. Without Waverly and Doc, Nicole was all she really had left in this town. To see her in this vulnerable state brought out her protective side. 

“No. I will be okay. Just need to sleep this day off, I think. You okay?” Nicole saw something in the way Wynonna was looking at her, but she wasn’t sure what it was. Was she imagining things? It felt like Wynonna didn’t want her to leave, but she decided she was projecting. That’s it, she was projecting her own feelings onto Wynonna. She knew she didn’t want to be alone and she could definitely use some comfort, but she knew Wynonna wanted to finish off the whiskey so she decided to head up the stairs alone. At least she knew her best friend was downstairs if she needed anything. That was comfort enough, for now.

“I think so, or at least as okay as I can be. I should probably call it a night too. We have a long day ahead tomorrow.” Wynonna stood, gave Nicole her best half-hearted grin, and offered her arms for a hug. Nicole relaxed into her arms. “You know where I am if you need me. See you in the morning.” 

Nicole broke the embrace and headed up the stairs to get ready for bed. Her thoughts were racing and her heart was hurting. She didn’t want to be alone, but she didn’t know what that meant or how to ask for what she needed. There was a battle brewing inside her and it was perplexing. She sighed and thought, this will have to wait until another time. My brain cannot handle this tonight. And with that, she crawled into bed.

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

“Whhhhaaaat the hell?” Startled from a sleep-stupor, Nicole jumps up and grabs her gun off the nightstand as she runs toward the noise. Stumbling out of her bedroom and half-falling down the stairs, she almost knocks Wynonna down at the bottom. “What is that noise, Wynonna? And why in the hell are you up at 4:00 a.m.?” She tries desperately to rub the sleep from her eyes and still focus. 

“I was trying to make us a decent breakfast before we head to the office, but I set off the smoke detector. You said I needed to leave the cooking to you, but I wanted to do something nice after the night we had. HA. HA. Looks like we will be stopping for breakfast at the diner on our way into town.” She looked sheepishly at her feet as Nicole laughed and shook her head. They both watched as smoke rose from the toaster on the counter. 

“The effort is appreciated, Wynonna. How about you stick to the demon-killing and we can work on the cooking part later?” She smiles and puts her hand on her shoulder. “Now that I am WIDE awake, I guess I will jump in the shower. Be ready in 30 minutes?”

“Sigh. Okay. Meet you at the car in 30 minutes.” She watched as Nicole’s form retreated up the stairs. Wynonna realized Nicole was wearing nothing but a tank-top and boxer briefs. Interesting, she thought to herself as she walked back to her room. Shaking her head, she wondered why her brain chose the word ‘interesting’ when she realized Nicole was wearing nothing but a tank-top and boxer briefs. She had seen her in those exact garments a million times during sleepovers with Waverly. Why was she focused on it now? God, she must need to get laid. 

WAIT. Why was she thinking about getting laid and Nicole in the same sentence?! What the fuck, Wynonna?! That is your sister’s fiance, you goddamn freak! AND, your best friend. You need to get your shit together, woman!

Shaking her head, she brings herself back to reality and finishes putting on her uniform. It still feels pretty strange to put her uniform on every morning. She is pretty damn proud of herself, but it still feels odd. So much changed in the years since she bounced in and out of foster care. For the first time in her life, she feels like she is exactly where she is meant to be and she’s very proud of that fact. It took her a long time to get to where she is and she credits Doc, Waverly, and Nicole for helping her. Especially Waverly. She never thought she could be as close to anyone as she is to Waverly. Was, she thought? Will she and Nicole ever be able to get them back? Are they even still alive? She hates when her mind goes to them being dead. It takes her back to grieving Willa’s death - twice. As much as Willa was not really the Willa she grew up with anymore, she still loves her and misses the bond they shared when they were kids. Surely the universe wouldn’t take Waverly from her too. Fate can’t be so cruel as to take both sisters, can it? 

Get out of your head, Earp. You’ve got shit to do and Haught will be waiting on you to grab breakfast any minute. Get your shit together and get on with your day.

She grabs her utility belt, straps it on, and holsters her gun just in time to see Nicole finish her descent off the stairs. Definitely a different scene than a few minutes ago, she thought. She has yet to be able to get the image of a half-asleep Nicole in a tank top and boxer briefs jogging up the stairs out of her head. It is confusing and she knows she needs to figure it out - soon. 

“Let’s hit the road, Earp. We have exactly 2 hours before our shift starts and if we’re going to beat the breakfast crowd, we better go.” Nicole grabs her coat as she walks out the door to the squad car. Wynonna follows closely behind and hops into the passenger seat. 

“Ready to make this day our bitch, Bitch?” Wynonna laughs as Nicole rolls her eyes and drives away from the homestead. It is moments like these that remind her how much Nicole means to her. The last two years have proven what a great friend Nicole is and she’s loyal as hell. Without a doubt, Wynonna would have probably ended up in a ditch or down an embankment if not for Nicole. 

She was suddenly very aware of the tension in the car. Nicole has barely spoken since they left the homestead. Normally, conversation flows quite easily between the two of them. Their banter is typically fast and furious, but this morning, Nicole is mostly mute and she’s not sure why. She’s beginning to wonder if Nicole is starting to figure out the thoughts in her head. 

Fucking stop it, Wynonna. She’s not a goddamn mind reader. She doesn’t know your thoughts. Could she though? This is Purgatory, after all. We battle supernatural shit for a living! NO. Knock this shit off, Earp! 

Nicole pulls into a parking space right outside the front entrance to the diner. As she puts the car in park and turns off the engine, she sits back in her seat and lets out a huge sigh. Wynonna looks at her cautiously to see if she is going to say anything. When their eyes meet, something feels different, but she shakes it off out of fear. Nicole doesn’t hold her gaze for very long and hastily opens the car door. “Let’s go, Earp. We’ve got places to go.” 

Wynonna pauses briefly before getting out of the car. There is definitely something happening between the two of them. She just isn’t sure what it is and if she is ready to think about it. Sooner or later, she knew she would have to do both, but today wasn’t the day. “Coming, Haught. Wait up!”

Nicole looks around for a quiet place without too many people. She isn’t in the mood to deal with a lot of people. Given her current occupation, this presents a challenge. She spots a booth in the back corner and heads toward it as Wynonna practically falls right into her. “First day with your new feet, Earp? I walk on the bottom of my feet so you want to walk on the top or what?” She laughs as she catches Wynonna before she falls on her face. 

“Apparently I just started walking and balance is challenging! Thanks for the assist, Haught.” She straightens her coat and gathers herself as they continue to the booth in the corner. The diner is unusually quiet this morning and she counts that as a bonus. Especially since she almost fell on her face. 

Peeling her coat off and sitting it on the bench next to her, Nicole lets out another long sigh very similar to the one in the car before she bolted inside the diner. Wynonna wants to ask about it and get her to talk, but when they lock eyes, she realizes that’s not a good idea. Nicole has a way of saying a million things with her eyes without uttering a word. Her eyes conveyed a feisty unrest she hasn’t seen since Waverly disappeared. While everything inside her wants to ask more questions, she knows Nicole will tell her in time and pushing her will only delay it. 

“What are you having?” Nicole asks as the waitress approaches with water and coffee.

“Probably the usual, pancakes and bacon. You?”

“Not sure. Omlet? Yep. I think I will have an omlet.” She places her menu on the edge of the table and they place their food order. She absent mindedly stirs her coffee as she stares into the steaming mug.

Wynonna reaches across the table and puts her hand on Nicole’s arm. “Hey. Are you okay, Nicole? You’ve been out of sorts all morning. You want to talk about it?”

Nicole looks up from her coffee. “I don’t know if I am okay or not, Wynonna. I have this uneasy feeling and I can’t shake it. I don’t know if it is because of last night or because you scared the shit out of me this morning at 4:00 a.m. Whatever it is, I need to fix it. There’s no way I can do my job like this.” She breaks eye contact and goes back to staring into her coffee. 

“I am sorry for scaring the shit out of you, by the way. Old habits die hard. Wynonna Interruptus for your sleep? In all seriousness, what can I do to help?” She realizes her hand is still on Nicole’s arm and starts to pull it away when Nicole stops her. As they lock eyes again, Nicole’s eyes soften.

“Thanks, Wynonna. I appreciate you and what you’ve done for me these past two years. I’ll be okay. Just gotta push through this heaviness. Hey, at least my best friend is my partner at work. Makes the days easier.” She pats Wynonna’s hand and pulls her arm back as their food arrives.

Best friend? Well that’s new. Not that it isn’t true - she is my best friend. Have I ever had a best friend? Is that why I am feeling this way? Is this what it is like to have a best friend? Fuck. You’re in your head again, Earp. Snap out of it.

“And don’t you forget it, Haught!” She winks as they both dig into their food and enjoy the comfortable silence.

As they make their way to work, the tension from earlier seems to have dissipated. Nicole is a bit more at ease than she was and that puts Wynonna at ease. Nicole pulls the car into her designated spot. ‘It still feels strange being Sheriff’, she thinks. She is incredibly proud of the accomplishment, but it still feels odd. Especially without Waverly to share it with.

“Ready, Earp?” Nicole smacks Wynonna on the arm as she opens the car door.

“As I am gonna get, Haught!” She smiles as they head inside the building.

Settling at her desk, Nicole sorts through the open cases that need updates. The past two weeks have seen an increase in supernatural happenings in the Ghost River Triangle and thus, an increase in cases for her and Wynonna. Nicole had to hire and deputize several people to help handle the influx of cases. Even Mercedes is working as a dispatcher. And well, that is turning out to be a little bit of a nightmare. As much fun as Mercedes is, tact and kindness are not her strong suit, but resources are limited these days. So far, there have only been a few complaints. Nedley is back as a part-time deputy helping out. He is definitely the father figure of the bunch and since his daughter Chrissy is still missing, he relies heavily on Wynonna and Nicole. Then there’s Rachel. She helps out when she can. She is studying psychology at Ghost River University just outside town, but keeps tabs on things and stays on the homestead when she can.

Nicole’s thoughts were interrupted by Mercedes' voice over the radio. “Sheriff Haught, we got some cray-cray shit going down.”

“Mercedes, I need more information than that. What kind of cray-cray shit and where?” Nicole looks over at Wynonna as they wait for Mercedes to give them more information.

“The usual supernatural nasties wreaking havoc at Pussy Willows. Want me to send Deputy Marty, Sheriff Haught Pants?”

Wynonna shrugs her shoulders as Nicole says, “No. Wynonna and I will check it out. Keep Deputy Hurley on stand-by in case we need back-up.” Both of them stand up and grab their coats as they head to the patrol car.

“What do you think we’re walking into? ‘Cray-cray shit’ doesn’t give us much to go on. Speaking of, we should really get Mercedes more training. Have you seen the notes she leaves us?” Wynonna grabs a note from her pocket and hands it to Nicole.

“What the fuck does that mean? ‘Marty - 7240 Main. Weird smell.’ Ugh. Yeah, we need to talk to Mercedes. And, I have no idea what we are walking into. Remember the last time we went to check something out at Pussy Willows?”

Wynonna shuddered. Do I remember the last time we were at Pussy Willows? I still have the damn scar on my back from the asshole werewolf, shit-ticket that lacerated me with its fucking paw. Come on, Earp. You can do this. Surely there won’t be another run-in with werewolves. Right?!

“Where ya at, Earp?” Nicole smacks her on the back bringing her back to reality. 

“HERE. I’m here!” She responds as she shakes the werewolf memory from her mind. “I’m a little scared of what we’re walking into. Given the description given by Mercedes, we could be walking into another goddamn apocalypse.”

Nicole grabs Wynonna’s arm and pulls her out the door. “Regardless of what it is, we have to check it out. Are you getting soft on me, Earp?”

Playfully pushing Nicole out the front door, Wynonna responds, “Hell no! Still the cold-hearted demon killer I’ve always been!”

Nicole rolls her eyes. She knows what a softie Wynonna really is at her core, but she’ll let her keep believing she’s hardcore. They climb back into the patrol car and head out to Pussy Willows.

Pussy Willows is dark when they arrive. Typically, they do not open until noon for the lunch crowd, but the employees start getting things ready around 10:00 a.m. It was odd to get a call about activity here before then. Nicole checked her watch. 8:45 a.m. Definitely shouldn’t be anyone here right now. She pulls up to the front entrance and radios Mercedes to let her know they are on scene. She rolled her eyes at the quip Mercedes fired back and hopped out of the car.

Wynonna had already gotten out of the car and headed to the entryway to wait for Nicole. “Look.” She points to the door jamb. “Definite forced entry. The lock is busted.” They both look at one another and pull their weapons as they prepare to head inside. 

“PURGATORY SHERIFF’S DEPARTMENT! SHOW YOURSELF!” Nicole yells as they enter the building. Wynonna follows closely as they clear the scene and try to figure out what they have just stumbled into. She turns around just in time to see Nicole standing frozen in place and staring at the wall behind the bar. 

“What in the actual fuck is THAT?!” Wynonna says in a voice a few octaves higher than usual. 

Nicole looks at her and responds shakily, “Umm, I, ummm, I’m n-n-n-not sure. It looks like some sort of old world symbol or alien language? What is it written with? It's too purplish-blue to be blood. Oh man, don't get too close, whatever it is smells awful." Nicole raises her hand to cover her nose. "Damn this would be something we could use Waverly and Jeremy’s help with.”

Suddenly there is a crashing sound near the back of the bar. Both women cautiously head toward the sound with guns drawn. They arrive just in time to see a figure slink out the back door. They look at one another in bewilderment; neither completely sure of what they just saw or how it relates to the symbol on the wall. As Wynonna was lost in her thoughts, Nicole chased after the figure. 

Shit. You HAVE to get out of your fucking head, Wynonna. Your little forays into your head are going to get one or the both of us killed. GO. You have to back up your girl. WHAT? MY GIRL?! Fuck. Not now, Earp. 

“HAUGHT! STOP! Wait on me!” Wynonna took off after her. As she cleared the back door, she smashed into the back of Nicole who was standing wide-eyed and slack-jawed in the alley. “W-h-h-h-hat is that?!”

“THAT is some sort of sacrifice...I think? We need to get more hands on the scene and tape everything off before the employees start arriving. Radio Mercedes and have her send Marty, Nedley, and Lilith to help us contain the scene. I'm going to get a closer look at….whatever this is.” Nicole waves her hands toward the scene as she walks toward what appears to be some sort of altar. Wynonna gets on the radio to Mercedes.

“Sup, Beotch!” Mercedes says as she responds to Wynonna’s call for back-up. “Mmmm, Marty is on another call right now, but I can send his crusty ass that way when he is done. I’ll send Retirement Shirt and the other little twit that way as soon as I finish scheduling the next erotic book club meeting.” Her voice trails off and paper shuffling ensues.

“MERCEDES. MER-CE-DES! Seriously, send Nedley and Deputy Knoxx - NOW. We need to get the scene processed.” God. I fucking love Mercedes, but she is infuriating to work with! We have to find some better help. 

Wynonna heads over to where Nicole is taking photos to get a better look at the scene. “Seriously, we have got to provide more training for Mercedes or fire her. She’s funny and snarky as hell. And, I love that in her as a friend, but working with her is maddening!” Wynonna shakes her head in frustration as she joins Nicole. “Fuck me, what the hell is that? It doesn’t look human. Or from any animal I have ever seen for that matter.”

Nicole snaps more photos as she walks around the altar. “I have never seen anything like this before either. In all our years of hunting and killing demonic shit, have we ever come across anything that resembles this? Honestly, it looks like something alien to me. What do you think?”

Wynonna leans down to get a closer look. “There’s an odd smell. Do you smell that?” She starts to get closer, but notices movement. In one swift motion, she grabs her gun, pushes Nicole to the side, and fires 4 shots as the unidentified entity lunges at them. The horrid smell intensifies as the critter collapses into a heaving pile. “That was terrifyingly close to being really bad. Are you okay?” She realizes her body is fully sprawled out on top of Nicole and their noses are almost touching.

“Well, I think so, but I’d be much better if you weren’t on top of me.” Her voice was almost inaudible and shaky. “Thanks for taking out the smelly critter, but do you think you could peel yourself off me and help me up?”

“Uh, yeah. Sorry. Um, here.” Wynonna rolls off Nicole, hops to her feet, and extends her hand to help her up. “You okay? That was intense! Is it dead?” They both turn to get a better look at the creature only to realize...it’s gone. 

Nicole spins around in every direction searching to no avail. Whatever it was has disappeared. She grabs her phone to check the pictures she took before Wynonna shot it. “Look at this. Even in the photos it looks like there is a mist or something floating around it. Do you see that? Some sort of mist coming up from its body? Wynonna, where did it go? I saw you shoot it. It was dead. Right?” 

“It was fucking dead! I put 4 rounds right in its chest. Haught, what kind of creature can survive that?! We didn’t imagine it. You have pictures. It was here. GOO. There’s goo right there! OH SHIT. GOO! DON’T TOUCH THE GOO!” She takes several really big steps away from the puddle of goo for good measure. The last time a member of their team touched goo, it wasn’t pretty. Waverly was infected by the Mictian goo and fought the demon for almost two months. Now, they avoid goo at ALL costs. Wynonna cautiously pulls Nicole away from the goo puddle. 

Just as they both get back on their feet, Nedley and Deputy Lilith Knoxx arrive and start taping off the scene. “We need to keep this scene contained to just the four of us and get all the evidence bagged without too many people seeing this ‘cray-cray shit’ as Mercedes would say.” Nicole said to Wynonna as they tied yellow crime scene tape around the scene in the back alley. 

“Haught, what the hell was that thing? At this point, I would be okay with having another run-in with the creepy werewolves we had last time. Whatever the fuck that thing is, it’s got my spidey-senses on HIGH alert. Like, even my hair is tingling!” Wynonna ran her hands through her hair before she realized she was still wearing her crime scene gloves. FUCK. Now I probably have supernatural nastiness hanging out on my scalp. Shower is imperative when I get home. BLECH.

Nedley appears in the back door of Pussy Willows holding an evidence bag. Nicole notices a perplexed look on his face and wonders what the hell is inside that bag. She doesn't have to wait long as he approaches, she can smell the familiar scent. “Well, I am not really sure what this is, but it smells very similar to that big dead opossum BBD pulled out of the air ducts of the sheriff’s office a few years ago. Only, with some added layers of funk. Maybe some local sewage thrown in for good measure?” He sniffs the air for added effect and Nicole has to stifle a laugh as his eyes start to water from the stench. 

“Goddamn, Nedley. Fasten that shit up before that smell seeps into all of our sinuses.” Wynonna says as she covers her nose with her arm. “Lilith, I need your help behind the bar with the weird symbols. We need to make sure we get samples of whatever was used to paint this on the wall. Just be careful. Don’t let it touch your skin.” She walks behind the bar and starts to scrape a sample, but sees movement. 

What the hell is that?! Is the wall moving?! Surely not. Am I finally losing my shit? Come on, Earp. Seriously, GET. YOUR. SHIT. TOGETHER.

Lilith is standing behind Wynonna waiting for her to put the sample in the evidence bag when they both scream. “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!”

Sheriff Haught and Nedley come storming into the bar with weapons drawn. As they get closer, they can see what the two of them were screaming about. The strange symbols they photographed are currently crawling up the wall behind the bar. The four of them can do nothing but watch as the substance makes it way to the ceiling, forms a mist, and drifts right out the back door. After a brief moment, Nicole shook herself out of the trance and gave chase. It was too late, whatever it was, it was long gone. The more they find at this crime scene, the more bizarre it gets. The crew needs to get everything they can and get the hell out of there before one of them ends up being goo-ed. GOO BAD!!

“Haught. A word.” Wynonna motions for Nicole to follow her out back. “This whole crime scene is giving me bad juju. There is something weird and different about it. I can’t put my finger on it yet, but there is some seriously evil, Bulshar-y vibes up in here. Only, it feels like there is a twist of alien shit to go with it. My gut says we need to wrap this up. Fast.” 

“I agree. All the little hairs on the back of my neck are standing on end. The energy in here feels heavy and electric at the same time. Almost like something is trying to come through from another realm and got stuck? To me, it feels like someone was performing a ritual and got interrupted. Summoning something? Does that even make sense? What DOESN’T make any sense to me is the location. Why Pussy Willows for a ritual sacrifice? And, what exactly are they trying to summon?” She snaps a few more pictures before they call the crime scene clean-up crew to finish up. Nedley and Lilith stay behind to make sure everything is taken care of so they can get the bar turned back over to the owner.

“Let’s get this evidence back to the station so we can start looking through it. We can radio Mercedes on the way back so Marty can meet us at the back gate. Wynonna, this is giving me serious Garden weirdness vibes. Do you think someone…..or something…..is trying to open another portal? The thing that is confusing me is the location. Why Pussy Willows. I don’t get it. Do you?”

“I don’t get it either. This is where Waverly and Jeremy were the experts.” She said as she stared off into the distance. “We can dig through Waverly’s old research files to see if we can find a connection. But first, let’s get this shit back to the station and logged into evidence. Oh, and I have to shower. This scene feels like it is stuck all over me.” She shudders as they make their way back to the patrol car. 

As they back away from Pussy Willows, Nicole gets on the radio to Mercedes. “Mercedes. This is Sheriff Haught. Wynonna and I are on our way back to the station to log some evidence. Send Deputy Hurley to the back to meet us. Nedley and Deputy Knoxx are still on scene finishing up.”

“Sure thing, Sheriff Haught Pants. Marty will be waiting for you and Earp. Hey, speaking of you and Earp, you guys wanna join the erotic book club this month?” Her voice trails off again and paper shuffling ensues. 

Wynonna is stifling laughter in the background as Nicole rolls her eyes and tries to come up with a response to Mercedes. Instead she just doesn’t respond. Half the time she has no idea what to say to Mercedes on the radio. No one ever knows what the hell is going to come out of her mouth. One thing is for sure, she keeps things interesting. 

They arrive at the back entrance to the sheriff’s department just as Marty opens the gate. Nicole motions for him to come over to help unload the evidence bags. The three of them make several trips back to the car, but finally have everything inside and begin laying things out, tagging, and logging them. Another call comes in just as they begin the task of segregating the priority items from the back-burner items. 

“Sheriff Haught Pants, we have a disturbance at the feed store just off Brant Street. You taking it or you want Smarty Marty to go?” Mercedes mumbles something incoherent as the radio transmission cuts off. 

Nicole looks at Marty and motions for him to head out while she and Wynonna finish up with the evidence. “We’ll send Deputy Hurley, Mercedes. Wynonna and I will finish logging the evidence from the Pussy Willows case. Have you heard from Nedley and Deputy Knoxx?”

“Yeah. They should finish up with the smelly Pussy anytime now and are supposed to radio when they head back this way. Want me to deliver a message?”

Rubbing her temples in complete frustration with Mercedes’ lack of radio etiquette, Nicole responds, “Thanks, Mercedes. Let me know when they head back this way.”

“You betcha, Haught Pants.” Another inaudible quip and she’s gone again. 

Wynonna is shaking uncontrollably with stifled laughter. “You have to admit, she keeps things interesting, Haught. Where else can you get completely inappropriate sexual innuendo and crude references over the airwaves?” Tears of laughter roll down her cheeks as Nicole looks on, less than amused. 

“Sigh. Unfortunately, she is all we have at the moment. Eventually, we are going to have to talk to her about some of the wacky shit she says on the radio. Don’t get me wrong. I love me some Mercedes outside of work. She’s one of the realest, most direct people I know, but there’s a time and a place. She’s going to get us sued! You know we cannot afford that. We barely get by as it is. Remind me to talk to her on Monday. AGAIN.”

The two work in comfortable silence as they finish logging and prioritizing everything. Nicole’s thoughts drift to Waverly. 

I wish I had said yes when she proposed. What if I never see her again. She will never know I would have said yes. That I still say yes. Instead, I responded with ‘I really hate this ring.’ The fuck, Nicole. Are we ever going to find them? What if she is dead and I never get the chance? Fuck.

She realizes Wynonna’s lips are moving and shakes herself out of her own thoughts. “What? Sorry. I must have zoned out. What did you say?”

“I said, I’m hungry. What are we doing for dinner?” She patted her stomach and made a scooping motion toward her mouth for added effect. 

Nicole rubs her temples and lets out a deep sigh. “I hadn’t given it a lot of thought, but yeah, I am hungry too. Do you want to just grab something on the way home? I am not in a cooking mood tonight. Are you?” 

“Well, given the fight I had with the toaster earlier, I am going with NO. Plus, I desperately need a shower. I have Pussy Willows gunk all over me.”

“Umm. Gross, Wynonna. But also, same. That whole scene felt, for lack of a better word, sticky. I can’t wait to get home and strip off my uniform and take a nice hot shower.” Her thoughts drift to somewhere else before she reels them back in. This time, it was Wynonna that was zoned out.

Strip off her uniform. Well, that’s a nice image. She needs a shower too. We only have one shower. This is going to be interesting. WAIT. Why am I thinking about this again?! Nicole and her damn tank top and boxer briefs on the stairs. Why in the hell can I not get that image out of my head? I know I have experimented with women before and I’d do it again, but why this and why now? She is basically engaged to my baby sister. Even if Waverly is missing. Or dead? FUCK, Earp. Stop it with this shit. 

Nicole waves her hand in front of Wynonna’s face. “YO, EARP! Where’d you go? You about done? I desperately need some food and a shower.”

“What? Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah. I’m done. We can finish the reports from home or in the morning. Want to grab some noodle bowls for dinner on the way home? I’ll put the order in while you wrap up here.” She grabs her phone and heads toward the car as Nicole locks up her office. 

She pulls her door closed as a familiar smell wafts past her nose. It stops her in her tracks. Without a doubt, she knows the scent better than anything. It is Waverly. She smells Waverly. Nicole whips around to an empty office. No Waverly. No human anywhere. Her heart is beating so fast and furious, she feels like she might pass out. She braces herself against the wall to collect her thoughts and calm her breathing. Just as she closes her eyes, she smells it again. As she opens her eyes, she sees Wynonna standing in the doorway. Their eyes lock. Nicole is on the verge of falling over as Wynonna closes the distance and catches her before she hits the floor. 

“Hey, hey, hey. Are you okay? What happened? You’re shaking like a leaf. Nicole. What’s wrong?” Wynonna grabs the keys to the office and unlocks the door as she holds Nicole up. She pushes the door open and helps her over to the couch. Just as they both sit down, Nicole loses her composure. The sounds that escape her throat are haunting. She just sobs. Wynonna jumps up to close the door so none of the other employees can hear them. She quickly returns to Nicole’s side and wraps her arms around her. “Talk to me, Nicole. What happened?”

She can’t speak. She feels like someone completely drained all the blood out of her body. Every single fiber of her being is in pain. Sob after uncontrollable sob keeps rolling out of her body. She melts into Wynonna’s arms and pulls her close. She can’t believe how safe and comfortable she feels. She begins to relax and the sobs slowly subside. She thinks she is in a better place to talk about it so she gives it a try.

“I was locking up the office and was just about to walk out the door when it hit me. Waverly. Her smell. It wafted past my nose. It literally felt like she was standing right beside me, Wynonna. It was so tangible and real. What would cause that? Why would I be smelling her? Is this some sort of sick twisted torture? I can’t handle that. Every time I think I am getting my shit together and putting all this behind me, this happens. I can’t predict this. What the fuck?!” Nicole angrily wipes away her tears as Wynonna rubs her back. 

“I’m so sorry, Nicole. I have no idea what would cause that. BUT, it definitely reminds me of when the widows appeared right before Bulshar was risen. I kept smelling mama’s perfume that Willa used to wear. Remember, I thought it was my dead sister coming back to haunt me? It really fucks with you. What can I do to help you?” She continues holding her and rubbing her back. 

“This is nice. You make me feel safe and comfortable. Thank you, Wynonna. I didn’t realize how much I needed to be held.” She nestles into Wynonna’s neck as they both lean back on the couch. The two of them sit in silence holding one another for what seems like both seconds and an eternity. Wynonna is hyper aware of the feeling of Nicole’s breath on her neck. She retreats back into her thoughts again.

FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. What is this woman doing to me? Everything in me is vibrating with emotion and my heart is beating out of my chest. Her breath on my neck is…..it’s…..doing things to me. Don’t do anything stupid, Earp. She’s your best friend and your baby sister’s fiance. This is not okay. Are you really catching feelings for Nicole? Are you both just lonely and looking for a connection? You need to figure this out before you ruin everything. 

She is roused from her inner dialogue by Nicole’s voice. “Sorry, what was that?” Wynonna asked.

Nicole lifts her head to make eye contact with her. Their faces mere inches apart. For a brief moment, she thinks about kissing her on the cheek, but stops herself. She notices a flicker in Wynonna’s eyes. It is something she has never seen before and she thinks it mirrors what she is feeling inside, but is too afraid to speak or act. Instead, she smiles and nestles back into her neck. She wants to stay like this for a few more minutes. It feels so good to be held. ‘It doesn’t hurt that it is an extremely attractive woman.’ This thought catches her by surprise, but she doesn’t stop it. She is too emotionally exhausted to try to dissect her inner thoughts. This will have to be tackled another day.

“We better go before our food gets cold. You gonna be okay?” Wynonna brushes Nicole’s hair off her forehead and looks into her tear-stained eyes. They remain with arms wrapped around one another on the couch. It feels so intimate and warm. Neither of them want to let go, but know they have to. 

“No. I am not okay, but yes, we need to hit the road. Thanks for coming to my rescue, Wynonna. I don’t know what I would do without you.” She places her hand on Wynonna’s cheek and briefly kisses her forehead. “You are the best thing in my life right now.”

She desperately tries to contain herself so Nicole doesn’t figure out the battle currently raging inside her. She can’t unpack these feelings right now. Especially when Nicole is crying in her arms because she misses Waverly. She clears her throat and tries to calm her pulse. “Let’s ride, Haught. We got places to go and showers to take.” She winks as she helps Nicole off the couch. The two lock arms and walk out the door heading home. 

The drive home is quiet. They pick up their food and spend most of the drive in silence. The most memorable thing about the drive is when Nicole reaches over and interlaces her hand with Wynonna’s. It wasn’t completely abnormal when either of them had a rough day, but this felt different. It felt….electric. That was new. And very, very intoxicating.

The car pulls into the driveway and neither of them make a move to let go of one another. Both women stare forward without speaking. Finally, Wynonna breaks the silence. “Nicole. What’s happening?” She places her other hand on top of their interwoven fingers. 

Nicole shifts in her seat so the two of them are facing one another. “I don’t know. It feels like something is shifting and it scares me, but it also feels normal. I don’t know if that makes sense, but it’s the only way I know how to describe it.”

“Okay. So it isn’t just me then? I started noticing a shift this week and it is confusing. I mean, you’re my best friend and I love you. You are also basically engaged to my sister; even if she has been gone for two years, you were, or are, in a relationship with my sister. I don’t know how to navigate this, Nicole. And, not just Waverly, but Doc. I know he and I weren’t exactly exclusive, but we have a kid together. That, and I do love him, missing or not.” She looks at their hands. They fit so perfectly together. She admires how attractive Nicole’s hands are and feels her pulse quicken. ‘What is happening to me?’ 

“I have no idea either. How ‘bout we table this for now? Let’s get showers, food, and maybe whiskey? We can worry about all the other shit another day. Whadya say, Earp?” Nicole extracts her hand from Wynonna’s and turns off the ignition. “Grab the food. Let’s get this party started.” She winks as she gets out of the car.

FUCK. I am in trouble. That look. The wink. FUCK. ME. WAIT. NO. CAN’T DO THAT. Come on, Earp. You can do this. Push through.

She hops out of the car and walks up the steps to the homestead. Nicole has already made it inside and is stripping off her uniform just inside the doorway. Wynonna almost drops the food as she sees Nicole carrying her gun belt in one hand and her discarded uniform in the other. She’s walking down the hallway in her sports bra and boxer briefs to drop everything in the laundry room. She swallows hard and swears Nicole can hear it, it’s so loud. Suddenly, there is a piece of fuzz that is INCREDIBLY interesting on the sleeve of her jacket. It’s the only thing she can think of to distract her mind (errr, body?) from how fucking hot Nicole looks and the things it is doing to her. Just as she thinks she has herself under control, Nicole comes out of the laundry room and almost runs into her. They do this awkward dance around each other that ends up with Wynonna pressed against the stair railing and Nicole’s hands on her hips. Both of them are frozen in place. Nicole is certain she sees a spark of desire in Wynonna’s eyes. Neither of them make a move. 

Finally, Wynonna breaks the silence. Her voice is shaky and dripping with heat. “Nicole. Are we tabling this or steam-rolling into it? Because my will-power is fading fast with you standing in front of me looking like that. What do you want me to do?”

Nicole grabs the food from her and sits it on the table in the hallway. “How about you take your coat off and put your uniform in the laundry room and we can talk about it?” She closes the gap between them as she helps Wynonna out of her jacket. Then, she watches as Wynonna removes her gun belt and uniform. One eyebrow raises as Wynonna walks down the hall toward the laundry room. ‘Nice view.’ She thinks as she watches her walk away. 

Okay, Earp. You need to decide what you are doing to do. If you go through with this and Waverly somehow comes back or we find her. This changes everything. Are you prepared for that? We know what your body wants. Fuck yeah, we know that, but is this the right thing to do? FUCK.

As she walks back down the hallway toward Nicole, rational thought is waning. The way Nicole is looking at her is most definitely not helping the situation. Even if her mind thinks this is a bad idea, her body is winning the fight at the moment. She stops in front of Nicole wearing a sports bra and her favorite thong. Nicole reaches out, puts her hands on Wynonna’s hips and pulls her into a full-body embrace. Every single fiber in her body ignites. An audible gasp escapes her lips without permission. In a voice she doesn’t recognize, Wynonna huskily asks, “Are you sure about this? My body is sure, but my brain is scrambled.”

Nicole pulls her closer. She moves one of her hands to Wynonna’s cheek. She looks her in the eyes and says, “No. I am not sure about this at all. Not in the least. What I am sure of is that I NEED to be touched. I NEED to feel something. You are what my body wants and I think you are feeling the same way.” As she finishes the sentence, she softly kisses Wynonna on the cheek and migrates toward her ear and whispers, “From the way you are breathing right now, I’m definitely right.”

With that, all bets are off. Neither of them can hold back any longer. Nicole kisses Wynonna's ear as she feels her body tense and press into hers. Wynonna groans as she pulls Nicole’s face closer. As their lips meet, they both feel as if fireworks are exploding inside their bodies. Their tongues dueling and hands wandering as if they have done so a million times. Nicole spins their bodies around until she has Wynonna pinned against the stair railing. Her entire body is more alive than it has been in years and she wants to feel every single second of it. 

“WAIT. Hold on a second, Nicole. This will change everything. I mean, well, what we’ve already done will change everything, but if we take it any further, there’s no going back. Are you sure you want to go here?” Wynonna kisses her forehead and holds the full-body embrace.

“Look, I don’t know what this will look like going forward. I don’t. But I know I want you. I want to be touched. I need to be touched. I want you to touch me. So, Earp, are you up for it or not?” She leans into her, runs her tongue up the side of her neck, and whispers in her ear, “If so, join me in the shower.” She winks as she heads up the stairs. Wynonna blinks and stares as she watches Nicole ascend the stairs while pulling her sports bra over her head.

FUCK ME. GODDAMN. What is she doing to me? Can I do this? Oh my body wants me to. BAD. FUCK IT. Let’s go get laid, Earp.

“Buckle up, Buttercup!” She says as she runs up the stairs to join Nicole in the shower.


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Wynonna crossed some lines and now they can't go back. What will the aftermath of these decisions be? Now, there are new critters flooding the triangle. What are they? Are they related to the disappearance of Doc and Waverly? Read on to find out.

Wynonna’s eyes pop open and she realizes she isn’t in her bed. She looks down and confirms last night wasn’t a dream. Nicole is definitely asleep on her chest and they are both very naked. She grins mischievously as she remembers their shower sex and the mind-blowing sex that followed. The grin and thoughts are short-lived. Her brain quickly devolves into throws of battle, jockeying between complete, utter satisfaction and sheer panic. Panic because she doesn’t want this to fuck up her friendship with Nicole and well, there’s also the less than minor detail of Nicole’s relationship with Waverly. Yes, Waverly is missing, or worse, and has been for two years, but it doesn’t change the truth of it. She feels Nicole stir and is jerked out of her thought spiral by lips on her neck. 

“Mmmmm.” She moans as Nicole explores her body further. “Waking up like this is nice.” Nicole silences her with a wanting kiss. She covers the length of Wynonna’s body with her own. Wynonna completely forgets what she is saying and lifts her hips into Nicole’s as another moan escapes her lips. She runs her hands down Nicole’s back and grabs her ass to pull her body closer. Nicole moans as their bodies make full skin-to-skin contact. 

THIS is what I needed. Nicole thinks to herself. I haven’t felt this alive in two years. 

She smiles as Wynonna’s body quivers. She knows what's about to happen. Wynonna’s back arches, her fingers dig into Nicole’s back, she lightly bites Nicole's shoulder, and let’s out this ethereal groan that instantly makes Nicole wetter. It’s the same reaction she got last night. Definitely okay with this reaction. She smiles to herself. 

Wynonna smiles into Nicole’s lips, kisses her deeply, and flips Nicole on her back. “My turn to make you moan.” She quips as she runs her teeth across Nicole’s collar bone and relishes in watching the redhead squirm beneath her. Wynonna’s hands explore every inch of her breasts while her hips press into Nicole’s. Both of them moan and pull one another closer. She slowly kisses her way down, between her breasts, lightly kissing her ribs, tracing her belly button with her tongue. Further down. She pauses and caresses Nicole’s hip bones with her tongue. Nicole mumbles, “Don’t stop” as she buries her hands in the brunette's luscious hair. Wynonna grants her wish. Both women moan in unison when Wynonna’s tongue touches her inner thigh. The electricity coursing between them is intoxicating. Wynonna’s first taste of Nicole makes her head spin. She takes in every ounce of her, sliding her fingers inside as she feels Nicole’s body tighten around them. The rhythmic pulsing of their bodies feels like second nature. Nicole’s breath catches and she grabs a handful of Wynonna’s hair. Her breathy words give Wynonna butterflies. “Fuck yes. Don’t stop. Please. Push me over the edge.” The sound that Nicole makes as she climaxes pushes Wynonna over the edge. Both women orgasm and topple together into a contented pile. 

Smiling and content, Wynonna crawls up Nicole’s body and snuggles next to her. The two women lie in bed, wrapped up in each other's arms, and fall fast asleep. 

Nicole wakes up and feels the heat of Wynonna’s body next to her. She likes the feel and the weight of her in bed, but it also makes her sad. No matter how much she cares about Wynonna, she still whole-heartedly loves Waverly. Their current situation is incredibly confusing and is something that will have to be discussed. Soon. Her craving for touch and Wynonna being her only connection to Waverly may have clouded her judgement last night. However, it feels nice to feel something good. The loneliness, pain, and heartache she has been through the past two years has changed her. Wynonna is the last good thing she has left in Purgatory and she is terrified that she just messed it up. 

She feels Wynonna stir next to her. “Good morning.” She leans over and kisses the brunette’s forehead. 

“Good morning.”Wynonna smiles at her and pulls her closer. “What is on the agenda today?”

“Well, I need to stop by the sheriff’s department to sign some reports, but outside of that, nothing. What did you have in mind?” Nicole extracts herself from Wynonna’s arms and sits on the edge of the bed. 

Wynonna’s head cocks to the side as she gets a beautiful view of Nicole’s naked back. “Well, the first item on my list has already been checked off.” She smiles as she gently runs her fingers down the redhead’s back. 

“Yeah, that is a nice way to start the day. Now, I am starving! I am going to jump in the shower and make some pancakes. Want some?” 

As Nicole stands up, Wynonna gets a view of the full beauty of her naked body and she is in awe. She always knew Nicole was attractive, but never really appreciated how beautiful she truly is. This causes her to spiral back into the initial thought war from earlier this morning. What does this mean for her relationship with Nicole and how can she possibly face Waverly if they ever get her back? She realizes she is in her head again as Nicole stares at her, waiting on an answer about breakfast. 

“Yes, I would like some pancakes, but first, would you like company in the shower?” A mischievous grin crawls across her face as she wags her eyebrows.

Nicole leans forward, pulls Wynonna off the bed, grabs the back of her head, and kisses her. With their naked bodies pressed against one another, she whispers, “What do you think?”

“I think at this rate, we are never leaving the homestead.” She smiles as she drags Nicole into the bathroom.

The two of them finish cleaning the dishes and putting away the mess they made from breakfast. “Do you want to ride with me to the sheriff’s department? I shouldn’t be there long. I just need to sign off on a few reports and check in with Nedley. Maybe an hour, an hour and a half, tops.” Nicole stands behind her at the sink as she puts her arms around Wynonna’s waist. 

“I don’t have anything else going on today, if you want some company, I don’t mind going with you. I need to talk to Mercedes anyway so two birds, one stone.” She leans back into Nicole and lets out a sigh. 

“Okay. I’ll meet you at the car in a few minutes.” She grabs her duty weapon and holsters it on her hip. “Don’t forget your weapon. You remember what happened last time you forgot it.”

Wynonna shook her head. “Yeah, got it. Not gonna end up tied to a stripper pole. Again.” At least not without consent first. She thinks to herself.

The two head to the cop shop to take care of some things. Wynonna rests her hand on the back of Nicole’s neck and lightly plays with her hair as she is driving. She finds it strange that she never truly realized how beautiful Nicole is. The gorgeous redhead is unlike anyone she has ever met. Sure, they have had their ups and downs, but she is fiercely loyal, honest, and one of the strongest people she has ever met. She realizes now what Waverly sees (or saw?) in her. 

Shit. There it is again. Waverly. This situation is so fucking confusing. If we get Waverly back, how am I ever going to explain this. She won’t ever forgive me. Nicole and I are going to have to talk about this. How do we navigate this going forward? How is she feeling about all of it? Damn. I really hope things aren’t as fucked up as they are in my head.

Nicole pulls the car into her spot at the station. As the ignition shuts off, it pulls Wynonna out of her thoughts. “Hey. I thought you went to sleep on me over there.” She says as she winks at Wynonna. 

“Nah. Just a lot going on in my head right now. I need to talk to Mercedes about something. Let me know when you are ready to leave. I’ll meet you back at the car.” She smiles as she lets her hand linger on the back of Nicole’s neck before exiting the car.

What have you done, Nicole? She sighs and rests her head on the steering wheel. You had sex, multiple times, with your maybe-kinda fiance’s sister and your best friend. Has losing Waverly altered your moral compass? Fuck. Waverly. I miss her more than words can say. I love her. Still. But she’s not here. I needed to be touched. To feel something. Wynonna though. I don’t know if Waverly will ever forgive me. And can I really blame her? Shit. Shit. Shit.

She manages to gather herself enough to get out of the car and into her office to take care of the reports, but a new kind of negative energy settles over her. She can’t shake the feeling that Waverly will never forgive her for sleeping with Wynonna and it cuts deep. She and Wynonna are going to have to discuss it and figure out what they are going to do. Until then, she has work to do. 

“Sup, Beotch? Bring it in.” Mercedes smiles from ear to ear and opens her arms for a hug as she sees Wynonna walk in. “Wait a fucking minute! You look different, Earp. OOOOOOOO, who did you shtup last night?! Details! And don’t lie. I know that look on you. You are fucking effervescent after you get laid. SPILL.”

Wynonna tries desperately to contain her surprise, but Mercedes knows her better than most people and can see through her bullshit from a mile away. “Mercedes, don’t start with me. You know I don’t kiss and tell. Besides, I need to ask you about a couple of things that happened when you were with Bulshar.”

“Ugh. THAT wrinkled-up old ballsack? Gross. I haven’t thought about his ancient ass in years. I swear, that asshat was gay and wouldn’t admit it. Sad really. No one should limit themselves to just one type of partner in the matter of sex. Or maybe that’s just me. Variety is the spice of life, bitches! OH, sorry, you were saying?” Mercedes checks her reflection in the mirror next to her as she purses her lips and smacks them together.

Wynonna rolls her eyes and laughs. Most of the time all she can do is shake her head and laugh at this woman. It is never dull in her presence, that’s for damn sure. “Mercedes, did Bulshar ever mention anything about his plan once he got into the garden? Did he mention what his endgame was?”

“No. I overheard him talking to one of his little cronies once about something or someone he wanted to rescue or help him, but never a name or anything that would identify them. Why? His decrepit ass hasn’t reappeared has he? If so, I better find out how to divorce a demon and fast! Know any good paranormal lawyer types? Preferably single and cute. Boobs or balls, don’t care either way.”

Wynonna lost it and couldn’t control her laughter. “Did you really just say ‘boobs or balls’?”

“Yeah. I don’t discriminate, Earp. Testicles or chesticles. I can work with both!” She adjusts her boobs and flips her hair as she leans back in her chair. 

“I fucking love you, Mercedes. You make everything more interesting. Honestly, I am surprised we never hooked up. So many missed opportunities.” Wynonna laughed.

“Well, maybe after you tell me who you’re currently shtupping, we can make that happen.” She winks at Wynonna and runs her hand up the inside of the brunette’s thigh.

“Easy, Mercedes. We’re at work.” She pulls the redhead's hand off her leg and drops it onto the desk next to them. “I am not telling you who it is, but I will say it was some of the best sex I have had in a long time.” 

“MmmHmm. Yeah, I can see that. You’re glowing like a radioactive hooker. And you know I will figure out who it is. Slim pickin’s in this town, my friend. You know I got the nose to sniff that shit out.” She sniffs the air for effect.

Just as Mercedes finishes her thought, Nicole walks in. “Come on, Wynonna. We've got to go check something out for Deputy Hurley before we head back home.”

“OH. OH. OH. WYNONNA!” Mercedes practically jumps out of her chair. “I KNOW! I KNOW!” She falls into Wynonna’s lap as Nicole looks on in confusion.

“MERCEDES. SHUT. YOUR. MOUTH. Now, get off me and back to work. I will call you later.” Wynonna shoves her out of her lap and stands up. “Where are we headed, Haught?” She says as she tries to compose herself. 

Nicole looks from one woman to the other trying to figure out what she just walked into. With Mercedes, there is no telling what she is up to, but she knows she can get an answer from Wynonna. One way or the other, she would find out what was happening. One thing she knows is that she cannot have everyone at the station knowing that she and Wynonna slept together. Especially since she is Wynonna’s boss. Yep, that wouldn’t end well. She looks at Wynonna and motions toward the door. “Let’s go, Earp. We have shit to do.”

Wynonna cuts her eyes at Mercedes just in time to see her holding her thumb and pinky up to the side of her head mouthing ’call me’. The two women walk toward the front door in silence. Just as they get to the car, Nicole gives Wynonna a hard stare.

“What’s that for?” She stammers as she plops down in the passenger seat.

“What the hell was Mercedes freaking out about?” Nicole says with a little more bite in her voice than she intended.

“Come on, Nicole. You know Mercedes and I have been friends since we were kids. She knows me better than most people do and she can read me like a book. She KNOWS I got laid last night so she was giving me a hard time and trying to make me tell her who put the smile on my face...then you walked in.” She playfully squeezes Nicole’s thigh and looks at her expectantly.

Nicole silently looks forward with her hands on the steering wheel and lets out a long sigh before speaking. “Look, I know you and Mercedes go way back and are close friends. I never want to hinder that. Ever. BUT, we have to be careful, Wynonna. I am your boss and there are rules against this type of thing. One or both of us could lose our jobs.”

“I know that. I didn’t tell her, but you know she has a nose for stuff like this. She likely already has it figured out. I will call her later and make sure if she has, she doesn’t say anything to anyone. She won’t, Nicole. Trust me. I have enough shit on her that she won’t breathe a word of it.”

“Let’s hope so. Neither of us can afford to lose our jobs.” Nicole relaxes a little as the head out to see what Marty needs.

“Where are we going, anyway? Where is Marty and what does he need our help with?” 

Suddenly, Mercedes’ voice crackles across the radio. “Sheriff Haught Pants, Marty said never mind. He was able to get Deputy Knoxx and Nedley to help. You and the leather princess can go on home to do….whatever.” She giggles as the transmission trails off.

“Fucking, Mercedes. She makes me crazy sometimes, Earp.” Nicole shakes her head. 

Wynonna notices the death grip Nicole has on the steering wheel and how tense she is. She puts her hand on the back of her neck to try to release some of the tension, but the redhead jumps at her touch. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.” Wynonna sinks back into the seat as she realizes how upset Nicole is about this situation. She drifts off into her own head again. 

Maybe it is a good thing we are going back to the homestead instead of to a crime scene. We obviously have a lot of things to talk about. This could be bad. Very bad. How did I fuck this up so much? I don’t know if I can survive losing my best friend on top of not having Waverly and Doc here. Fucking fuck. 

“I’m sorry, Wynonna. I know you didn’t do anything wrong with Mercedes. We just have to be careful. We need to figure some things out about our situation before others start to and things get out of control. I am starting to realize this may not have been our best idea.” Nicole turns into the homestead driveway as she finishes the sentence and sees the hurt in Wynonna’s eyes.

“I’ve been thinking the same thing, Nicole. I know what happened was something that we both wanted and may have been born from loneliness and connection, but the consequences of it have been eating at me. Don’t get me wrong, I wouldn’t say no to doing it all over again, but we need to talk about it and set some ground rules, if that is what we decide.” She is shocked at how emotional she is feeling about everything and wants nothing more than to get out of the car.

They sit in silence for what feels like an eternity before Nicole says, “I wanted it to happen just as much as you did. We were equal parties to all of it, Wynonna. And, yes, it was amazing and fun and hot, but we do need to talk about it and figure some shit out. Right now, I……” She stops mid-sentence as both women see the same thing at the exact same moment. 

“What…” Nicole says.

“Is…..” Wynonna responds.

“THAT!” They say in unison as some sort of creature leaps from the roof of the barn onto the snow and into the woods.

Both of them grab their guns and bolt out of the car giving chase to whatever it is. By the time they reach the edge of the trees, the critter is nowhere in sight. They stand there for a few minutes staring into the woods to see if anything moves then decide it would be better if they got back to the house. 

“Let’s regroup inside. I feel like we are exposed out here.” Wynonna says as she grabs Nicole’s arm and drags her toward the house. 

“Won’t get any argument from me!” Nicole says as they both break into a full sprint back to the house.

Nicole opens the door, pulls Wynonna inside, and slams it behind them. “What the fuck was that and why was it here? It’s one thing when we have to deal with this shit at work, but now it is following us home?!” Nicole storms into the kitchen and throws her jacket on the table. 

“I don’t know what that was, but it kind of reminds me of the scene at Pussy Willows. Whatever was on the roof of the barn looked a bit like the thing I shot at the altar in the back alley, right?” Wynonna hesitantly says as ALL the little hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. 

“We need to check all the doors and windows, Wynonna. I don’t want that thing getting in here while we are asleep. Well, ever for that matter, but you know what I mean.” She starts checking the windows and Wynonna checks all the doors. 

Once all of the doors and windows have been checked twice, they settle at the kitchen table for a quick dinner. Both of them are mostly silent and in their own heads when Wynonna’s phone rings. 

“Sorry, it’s Mercedes. I was supposed to call her to finish our conversation from earlier.” She swipes the decline button and sends her a text saying she’ll call her tomorrow. The response was typical Mercedes - ‘Whatever, Earp. You just don’t want to confess that you are shtupping the Haught cop. Don’t think I haven’t thought about it. DETAILS, later. Bye, Bitch.’ She puts her phone in her pocket and directs her attention back to the beautiful redhead sitting across from her.

Nicole stares at her plate lost in thought. How did you get yourself into this, Haught? You slept with your girlfriend’s sister. What the fuck were you thinking? ...You were thinking that you need to be touched and your only connection to Waverly is her sister. Plus, is she ever coming back? Is she still alive? She wouldn’t expect me to wait forever. I did wait for two years. This is torture. I still love her. I still want to be with her, but I am not a goddamn saint or a nun. I need to feel love and to be touched. Surely she would understand that. Right? Yeah, she would, but probably not her fucking sister, Haught! Her thoughts are interrupted by Wynonna’s chair sliding across the floor.

“Where are you going?” Nicole asks.

“Just washing my dishes and going to go jump in the shower.” Her back is to Nicole and she is grateful for that because her heart feels heavy and she doesn't want her to see it because she knows Nicole would be able to see right through her. She just wants this day to be over. It is early evening, but feels as if it's midnight. Her thoughts start to drift when she feels two arms encircle her waist. Without permission, a soft moan escapes her lips and she put her hands on top of Nicole’s. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t handle things well earlier. You didn’t deserve the way I treated you. We need to talk about things. I know we do. I just don’t know what to say or how I feel. Not really.” She rests her forehead against the back of Wynonna’s head. 

Wynonna turns her body to face her and puts her arms around Nicole’s neck. “It’s okay. I think we’re both just scared. Or maybe it’s just me, but it’s all I have been able to think about today. Did we make a mistake? I know it is complicated because of Waverly. Look, I know you love her, Nicole. You will always love her. I get it. I am not asking you not to love her. I would never ask that of you. Ever.” She feels the tears well in her eyes against her will. She tries diligently to prevent them from falling, but quickly loses that battle. They begin falling freely. Nicole wraps her into a hug and pulls her close. 

“Yes, I am scared too. You aren’t alone in that. I haven’t been able to concentrate or think about anything else all day. Worried that we fucked up our friendship. Not to mention our livelihood. We work together, Wynonna. I am your boss. We can figure all that out, I think, but the Waverly side of this is ripping me to shreds.” She feels her own tears start to form. Her efforts to keep them from falling are futile. She joins Wynonna for a good crying cleanse. They lean into one another with arms interwoven in silence. Neither saying anything, but both reeling. 

Nicole speaks first. “I do love your sister. I will always love her with every fiber of my being. Nothing will ever change that, even if she never comes back or if she doesn’t want to be with me. BUT, I have been waiting and put my entire life on hold for two years. I am slowly dying inside. You make this better. You make this easier. I get through my hard days because I have you. You love her just as much as I do so you get it. I don’t want to lose that. Ever.” She feels tears forming again and is powerless to stop it. 

Wynonna pulls her closer. “I am not going anywhere. I feel the same way about this. I would be dead or in jail without you these past two years. You keep me sane. You give me purpose. You love my baby girl just as much as I do. I don’t know what the answer is, Nicole. I don’t. But, I don’t want to stop holding you. I don’t want to stop waking up with you. What that means is up to us to define. While we do need to figure out what we’re going to do if Waverly and Doc come back and, the hardest part, what we are going to tell them, I am more concerned about our ‘right now’. We have to survive for them to have something to come back to and if I lose you, I won’t.” 

“Okay. Then we worry about our right now. Under one condition.” Nicole looks at her with anxious eyes.

“What?” She responds in a barely audible voice. 

“We have to keep an open dialogue about how we are feeling and check in frequently. We’re friends first. Don’t shut down on me when you start feeling squirrely. And one more thing, does this arrangement come with benefits?” She half-heartedly smiled as she put her forehead against Wynonna’s.

“This is whatever we define it as, Nicole. Nothing more. We ask for what we need and don’t put labels on it. A friendship with added extras as required.” Wynonna grins as she nuzzles into Nicole’s neck. 

Nicole sighs and visibly relaxes. “Thank you. I know we still have a lot to figure out and talk about, but this makes me feel better. At least for now.” She rubs her temples and neck. “I am exhausted. You kept me up way too late last night and too early this morning. I need a shower and some sleep.” She smiles and wags her eyebrows at her. 

“Yeah, I need a shower and some rest too. You know anyone that could help with that?” 

“I might know someone.” She leans into her and smiles. “BUT, we HAVE to get some sleep tonight. I am exhausted.”

They keep their antics to a minimum, but definitely make it worthwhile. They’re both showered and satiated as they collapse into bed, snuggle in each other's arms, and fall fast asleep. 

The next morning, both women awaken refreshed, rejuvenated, and ready to start the day. A quick breakfast and then off to the sheriff’s department for another day of who knows what. As they both strap-on their duty belts, Wynonna gets a strange feeling they aren’t alone. She spins around to see a figure standing on the front porch.

“Haught! HAUGHT! We got company!” She yells as she draws her weapon and takes cover behind a door.

“Where? Can you tell who, or what, it is?” Nicole joins her behind the door as they watch the figure step closer.

Wynonna slowly walks to the adjacent window to see if she can peek through and see who (or what) is on the porch. As she slightly moves the curtain, she sees Rachel getting ready to knock, holsters her gun, and opens the door. “RACHEL. Kid you almost got yourself swiss cheesed! Why didn’t you call us?”

“I did, Wynonna. Did you check your voicemail? Seriously, do you ever? I thought Dolls was bad about it.” Rachel rolled her eyes.

“Hey kiddo.” Nicole smiles and pats her on the head. “What are you doing in town?”

“UGH. I hate it when you do that, Red. I’m not a puppy. How many times do I have to tell you not to pat me?!” She rolls her eyes and straightens her hair. “I am here because I swear I thought I saw Jeremy on campus yesterday and I wanted to know if anything odd has been happening in Purgatory. Well, more odd than the usual stuff.”

“Like what kind of odd stuff? We talkin’ like Bulshar-y weird or standard, run of the mill Purgatory weird? And wait, are you sure it was Jeremy?” Wynonna asks.

Nicole pulls out a chair and invites the other two women to sit. “If you did see Jeremy, what is he doing on a college campus and why hasn’t he come back to Purgatory or made contact with us?”

“I am pretty sure it was him. Mannerisms, walk, and definitely looked like him. I tried to catch up to him, but by the time I got to him, he was gone. He’s either hella fast, or something else is going on.” Rachel involuntarily shudders. 

Wynonna and Nicole look at one another. Both thinking back to the strange (even for Purgatory) scene at Pussy Willows and the creature on the barn roof the day before. Something is definitely happening and they need to figure it out before things get really ugly. Wynonna motions for Nicole to have a sidebar conversation out of earshot of Rachel.

“What are you thinking?” Nicole glances over to Rachel as she looks around the kitchen.

“Well, it is definitely odd and with what has been happening the past few days, it can’t be a coincidence. Why don’t you take Rachel and check out the campus? I need to have a conversation with Mercedes about yesterday anyway so I’ll ask her more about her time with Bulshar. She may remember something else that might help us. Have you seen any of the lab reports on the goo that was at the Pussy Willows crime scene? There is no way this isn’t connected.”

“No, I haven’t seen any of the reports come back yet. You go to the sheriff’s office, talk to Mercedes, and check on the reports. Rachel and I will head to campus. Keep me posted on what’s going on. We can regroup this afternoon. Wynonna. Be careful. This whole thing reeks of something supernatural and Garden related.” Nicole puts her hand on Wynonna’s shoulder, but quickly removes it before Rachel sees her. 

Wynonna smiles at her and promises to check-in. She winks as she heads out the door and mentally preps herself for what is sure to be an interesting and maddening conversation with Mercedes. I am about to get some major shit from an adorable redhead. Good thing I got some great sleep last night. I am gonna need it. She pulls out of the driveway and heads off on her journey.

Rachel looks up as Nicole walks back into the kitchen. “So what’s the plan, Red? Where’d Wynonna go?”

“Wynonna is going to talk to one of our friends to see if she has information that might explain what you saw. We are going to campus to try to figure out if what you saw was really Jeremy and try to find him. You up for it?”

A giant smile spreads across Rachel’s face. “Hell yes! I’ve been itching to get back into hunting supernatural nasties!”

“Alright, kiddo, let’s ride!” She smiles as she pats her head and runs out of the room before Rachel can retaliate.

Wynonna parks at the back of the sheriff’s department and texts Mercedes. ‘Yo, hooker. I just pulled up around back. Can you come hang out in the car for a bit? Need to finish our conversation and ask you a few questions. Too many ears inside.’

Mercedes is typing…..EARP. Are you inviting me to make-out with you in the car? At least buy a girl dinner first. J/K…..maybe. On my way. Gotta get Deputy Dipshit to cover the dispatch desk.

As she sits anxiously waiting on Mercedes to appear, her thoughts drift again. If Rachel really saw Jeremy, then there is a chance Waverly and Doc are okay, right? Where was Robin? More importantly, how do we get to them? 

Mercedes walks out the door in her hooker heels and short skirt and Wynonna realizes she’s never appreciated the friendship they have as much as she does in this moment. They’ve both been through some crazy shit with their families and living in this shit show of a town. One thing that never changes, even when they don’t talk, is their love for one another. Mercedes has always been real with Wynonna and it’s what she loves most about her. She’s a bit unconventional and crass, but that’s what makes her so real. Having Mercedes in her life is the gift that keeps on giving. 

“Hmmmm, you’re glowing again, Earp. You’re proving my theory that you're shtupping the Haught cop. True or not?” She cocks her head sideways as she plops herself in the passenger seat. 

Wynonna contemplates what she is going to say. “Look, yes, Nicole and I may have crossed some boundaries this week. Neither of us planned it and we aren’t sure what it means or what is happening so I would appreciate it if you would keep it to yourself. The last thing we need is for one or both of us to lose our jobs. Plus, if we get Waverly and Doc back, the fewer people that know about it the better. We still have to talk about what we’re going to do if that happens. I realize this is a fucked up situation so don’t fuck with me about it, okay?”

“Come on, Earp. You know I won’t rat you out. BUT, I will most definitely not lay off you. Hell no! I’ve never stopped giving you shit. Nope. Gotta be true to my brand. Now, details, Bitch!” Mercedes smacks Wynonna’s arm.

“Maybe later, Mercedes. I also need to ask you more about Bulshar and what he was after. What else do you remember about him and his plans?”

“UGH. I have spent the last two years trying to forget his nasty ass. You’re not going all Joe Goldberg on me, are you? Bulshar isn’t Beck, ya know? You don’t get a season 2.”

Wynonna laughs at her surprising ‘You’ reference. “Been binging Netflix much, Mercedes?”

“Look, there’s not much to do in this town anyway, but with everyone missing, shit gets lonely and boring. Don’t judge. You’re shtupping the Sheriff, remember?”

“Shut it, Mercedes! Do you remember anything or not?”

“God….umm, well, at that little dinner thing, he mentioned something about sending Bobo to fetch something or someone from the Garden, but no names or details. That was before Bobo got his brain bronzed by your sister.” 

Shit. Bobo Del Ray. That’s a name she hasn’t heard in a while. She should have known his name would come up with new shit showing up in Purgatory. But HOW? He’s dead and gone. Well, for that matter, so is Bulshar. Is this something new entirely? Do we have a new villain on our hands and not the old ones coming back for more?

Mercedes is tapping Wynonna on the leg. “Earth to Wynonna. Hello! Where’d you go Earp?!”

“Sorry. I’ve been in my head a lot lately.” She shakes her head and comes back to the present.

“Mmmmhmmm. I bet that’s not the only place you’ve been lately.” She raises her eyebrows and laughs at Wynonna shifting in her seat. “Anyway, I don’t really remember much else about the time I was with Sheriff Demon Balls other than what I have told you so can we not talk about him anymore. Totally grosses me out and makes my face hurt. Besides, you owe me details about the Haught cop!”

Wynonna cringes at the last sentence, but she knows Mercedes won’t let up until she shares something with her. “Fine, but I am not going into everything. Just the basic details and no more asking. Got it?”

“Sure thing, Earp. We’ll see.” Mercedes winks as she leans in, listening. 

Nicole and Rachel arrive on campus and park close to the spot she last saw what she thinks is Jeremy. “I was over there by the library when I saw him walk by this park bench and through that alley.” Rachel points across the park.

“What makes you so sure it was him?” Nicole has to ask. It just seems far-fetched that he would be here and that he wouldn’t contact them. 

“I grew up around him, Nicole. He was like a big brother to me. He worked with my mom closely. I know him. I know how he walks, talks, and moves. I would bet my life on it being him.” Rachel is much more emotional than she anticipated. A single tear escapes as she hastily wipes it away in hopes Nicole doesn’t see it. 

“Hey.” Nicole puts her arm around the girl, “I’m sorry. I sometimes forget that you knew Jeremy and Dolls too. Can you show me where he was and where you saw him go? Maybe we can figure out what he was doing?”

Rachel shakes her head ‘yes” and begins walking toward the park bench. They both stop right in their tracks as they see what looks like Jeremy round the corner of the building next to the park. Rachel and Nicole look at one another and break into a run toward him. Just as they are about to get to his location, he vanishes into the alley again. They both arrive at the location and run their hands along the wall to see if there is some sort of passageway or door they can’t see. Nothing. 

“What the hell?” Rachel said. “You saw him, right? I didn’t imagine it.”

“Oh no, you didn’t imagine it. It was definitely him or something pretending to be him. But, why here? Why hasn’t he been back to Purgatory or gotten in touch with us?” Nicole is completely perplexed by what she is seeing. How is this possible? What is happening? She decides she needs to call Wynonna. 

Wynonna’s phone rings and she couldn’t be happier to see Nicole’s face appear on her screen. “Hey, Haught. What’s up?”

“Hey Haught Pants!” Mercedes says in the background. “I hear that’s not the only thing that’s hot about you.” Wynonna smacks her on the back of the head. “OUCH! Knock it off, Earp! Anyway, I gotta get back to work. Dispatchers gotta dispatch. Call me later.”

She waves by to Mercedes as she gets out of the car. “What’s up? What did you guys find out?”

“Well, it isn’t so much what we found out as what we saw. Wynonna, we saw Jeremy. Or, at least something pretending to be Jeremy.”

“Wait. WHAT? Why is he there and why hasn’t he called us? Are you sure?”

“Yes, I saw it myself. The weird thing is that he disappeared again just like when Rachel saw him. I checked for secret doors and passageways where he disappeared, but couldn’t find anything. It was really weird. There is something about this campus, but I can’t put my finger on it. Rachel and I are going to look around a little more before we head back. What did you find out?”

“Well, Mercedes knows about us, but she’s not going to say anything to anyone else. However, don’t expect her not to give us shit personally. You know we aren’t going to escape that.” Wynonna laughs.

“Yeah, I would expect nothing less from her. What about the other stuff? Did she remember anything else?” Nicole was subconsciously rubbing the bridge of her nose and realizes she is getting a monster headache.

“The only thing she remembers is that Bulshar asked Bobo to get something from the Garden for him before Waverly brain barbequed him. She doesn’t know what or why, but she overhead Bulshar talking about it. Do you think it is related to what’s been happening lately?”

Nicole sits on the bench next to Rachel. “It has to be related. I think we’ve learned over the years that nothing that happens in Purgatory is coincidental. I just don’t understand why Jeremy would be on this campus. How is it related to Purgatory and what is he doing here?”

“And you guys are sure it’s him? Nicole, what if he knows where Doc and Waverly are or how to get to them? We have to find him.” Wynonna’s stomach is tying itself in knots. She feels in her gut that they are getting closer to finding them or at least knowing what happened to them. 

“Wynonna, what if he is with them?” Nicole’s voice is so faint it’s almost inaudible. 

“Nicole. Don’t do that to yourself. We can’t go there until we find him. Please. You and Rachel look around a little more and meet me back at the homestead in a few hours. I am going inside your office to grab our BBD files. We can sort through them at home and figure out what we are going to do next. If this is Jeremy, we are going to find him. We have to. And, if he knows where Waverly is, I am going to kill him myself!”


End file.
